The Dream
by Nikki86
Summary: Basically it's a look inside JJ's mind. Her thoughts on Emily and how she feels about her. Chapter 2 is the day after her dream. A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. WARNING: As the story continues it does get a bit graphic. Rated MA
1. The Dream

**Sitting in my office going through the piles of cases on my desk, I can't seem to focus. My mind races with thoughts of…. Thoughts of 'her'. I'm always thinking about her, I can't stop. (tap-tap-tap) I look up from my desk as she walks in. I smile as my heart begins to race.**

**JJ: "Good morning, what's up?"**

**EMILY: (handing JJ a cup of coffee) "Thought maybe you needed a cup of coffee. I saw you crawl in earlier. *smiles* Didn't get much sleep, huh?"**

**JJ: "Not really. Henry's got a little ear infection. He cried half the night."**

**EMILY: "Awww. Poor little guy." (Rossi appears in the doorway)**

**ROSSI: "Hotch wants everyone in the conference room."**

**JJ: "We have a case?"**

**ROSSI: "Apparently."**

_**We all head to the conference room. I never noticed how her hair moved when she walked or how amazing it smells.**_

**Well, it looks like we're all headed to Denver. Everyone heads to the jet, as always. I try to get the seat next to Emily but Morgan beat me to it. Oh well, sitting across from her is just as good, better even. If I start to stare at her, no one will notice. I like to watch her eyes sparkle like embers when the sun hits them. A dozen shades of browns and golds.**

**When we finally reach Denver it feels like only a few seconds have passed and I realize that I didn't even hear the case review. How can I work a case when I don't know anything about it. I need to focus and I need to focus now! Throughout the time I'm in Denver, I basically just follow orders. Control the media output, manage the details of what everyone in the public needs to know and what they really shouldn't know. Luckily, we caught the unsub before he was able to physically harm his latest victim. But mentally and emotionally she will never be the same. I give her the numbers to a few local victim counseling centers and it's finally time to head back to Quantico.**

**On the jet I watch Emily sleeping and even though I'm exhausted myself, I just can't stop watching. The serene look on her face, her hair perfectly tousled, her chest moving up and down as she breathes in and out. My eyes get heavier and I find myself finally sleeping. I feel someone shaking me?? I open my eyes and see Spence standing over me.**

**SPENCE: "We're home. I just thought you might like to know since apparently no one else cared so much as to wake you."**

**MORGAN: "Reid, how could we? You jumped up so fast and ran over, no one else had time to stand before you got to her."**

**SPENCE: "Do you always have to burst my bubble? You couldn't just not say anything?"**

**ROSSI: "Now what would be fun about not saying anything?"**

**JJ: (smiling) "It's okay Spence. They're just jealous because they can't sprint."**

**MORGAN: "Yeah, jealous."**

**Finally back in my office, I drop my bag next to the door, walk over to my desk and fall back in my chair. I take a deep breath, rub my eyes and pick up the phone to call Will.**

**WILL: "Hello?"**

**JJ: "Hey, it's me. I just thought I'd let you know I'm back and will be heading home soon. Is Henry still awake?"**

**WILL: "No, I gave him his medicine a little while ago and it pretty much knocked him out. I'd wake him for you but…."**

**JJ: "No. I know, he hasn't gotten much sleep lately, he needs his rest. Well, I'll be home shortly. I love you, bye."**

**WILL: "Love you too, bye."**

_**Hotch walks in.**_

**HOTCH: "Are you okay JJ? You seemed a little distant during the case."**

**JJ: "I know. I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately. Henry has an ear infection and he couldn't get to sleep so I couldn't get to sleep."**

**HOTCH: "Are you sure that's all it is? Lack of sleep?"**

**JJ: "Yeah, but I just called Will and Henry's feeling better, so…."**

**HOTCH: "JJ, maybe you should take a few days. You haven't really used any of your vacation days or any of your sick days for that matter and I'm sure we can find someone to fill in for a few…."**

**JJ: "Hotch. I'm fine, really. I don't need to take off for a few days."**

**HOTCH: "Okay. Well, go home and get some sleep. I'll finish your paperwork for the night. JJ, that's not a suggestion, get going."**

**JJ: "Okay Hotch. I'm gone."**

**I walk out of my office, down into the desk pit and right passed Emily. She smiled and we said goodnight as I got into the elevator. I pull into my drive-way without even remembering how I had gotten there. I guess I do need to get some sleep. When I get inside I find Henry in his crib, sleeping so peacefully. I kiss him on the forehead and go down the hall to my bedroom. Will was already asleep. I must have woke him up like I thought when I called earlier. I get undressed and get into bed and before I know it, I'm asleep. I must be asleep because I can hear Emily… I can hear Emily **_**singing**_** in the shower? I guess I win the bet with Morgan *smile*. I climb out of bed and head towards the bathroom. Just as my hand reaches the doorknob, the shower shuts off. I pause and step back. Do I **_**really**_** want to open this door? Of course I want to open the door! But what if I like what I see? What if…? Just as I was finishing my thought, the knob turns. The door opens and there's Emily, wrapped in a towel but still dripping wet. I can't stop looking at her gorgeous body. **

**EMILY: "What took you so long to get home? You were right behind me when we left?"**

**JJ: "I had to stop for gas. I was almost on empty." **_**Where did that come from? It was me, my voice, but I wasn't in control.**_

**EMILY: **_**Smiling and stepping closer, touches one hand to my cheek just below my ear. Leans in.**_** "Well you're here now."**

_**My heart is racing…she puts her lips to mine and I lose it. Her perfect mouth kissing my lips. I can't believe how amazing this is. It feels so natural, so right. Before I know it, she's pulling at my top. I reach around to undo her towel. It gets looser and begins to slide down her amazingly curvaceous body, getting lower and…**_

**WILL: **_**shaking me**_** "JJ…JJ."**

_**I open my eyes to find that I've been attacking Will.**_

**WILL: "Damn JJ, if you wanted to get busy you could've at least waken me up first."**

**JJ: "I'm sorry babe. Are you okay?"**

**WILL: "I think I'll live. Are you okay?"**

**JJ: "Yeah. I'm fine now. Go back to sleep. I promise I won't attack you this time. **_***smile***_**"**

**I love Will. I know I do. But I **_**want **_**her…..**


	2. Want

When I woke up the next morning Will had already left for his New Orleans fishing trip with his buddies from back home. Looks like it's just me and Henry today. I should feel weird or at least confused about my dream but I don't. I know exactly what I want. What I don't know is how to get it. Or if I should even attempt to get it. I guess I am confused after all.

I climb out of bed and head to the kitchen to start breakfast. It's always easier to fix it before Henry gets up. I think I'll make banana pancakes. Henry loves anything with bananas. He's my little monkey boy. As I'm walking down the hall to get Henry the phone rings. It's Garcia.

**JJ:**_** 'Garcia?'**_

**GARCIA: **_**'Hey my sunshine. Come let me in.'**_

**JJ: **_**'Let you in? Where are you?'**_

**GARCIA: **_**'At your front door.'**_

_Penelope Garcia, the only person I know who will call you instead of ringing the doorbell._

**JJ: **_**'Garcia, what are you doing here? Oh, come in. But what are you doing here? And why are you carrying a picnic basket?'**_

**GARCIA: **_**'Well… it's nice out. I knew Will wasn't going to be here this weekend. Kevin is at work and I haven't seen baby Henry in a while so I thought maybe a picnic in the park?'**_

**JJ: **_**'That sounds great but it's 8 o'clock in the morning.'**_

**GARCIA: **_**'I know. It'll keep 'til lunch. It's insulated.'**_

We all have breakfast and then Garcia takes Henry to play in his room while I clean the kitchen. She's really good with him. She's like a modern day Mother Goose…..on uppers.

As I'm doing the dishes I keep flashing back to my dream. Emily standing in front of me, her hair wet around her face like she had just walked in out of the rain. I have to stop. I can't think about her. Not here. Not today. Maybe a picnic in the park isn't such a bad idea. Maybe it'll help me clear my head. Fresh air and sunshine can cure anything. Or so I'm constantly told by 'Garcia the great'.

I pack a bag for Henry and we drive to the park. Garcia was right, it is nice out today. Garcia decides to let Henry pick a spot to set up the picnic basket……..he picks the spot where all the dogs are. Okay, a picnic basket plus dogs has to equal disaster, right? So we set up the blanket and food and so far it seems to be going pretty well.

Only a few dogs have run over to get food. I spot one dog that I recognize. It's Clooney, Derek's dog. But who's with him? Derek is in Chicago with his mom. And then I see Emily running over. I hide my face behind my hair when I realize that I'm blushing.

**EMILY: **_Out of breath __**'He's fast'**_

**GARCIA: **_**'Sweaty. Why are you watching Clooney? I thought Derek's neighbor did that.'**_

**EMILY: **_still a little out of breath __**'They couldn't keep him this time some kind of family emergency so Derek asked if I could keep Clooney for a couple of days and it's not like I have anything else to do so I agreed.'**_

**JJ: **_**'Well why don't you and Clooney come over to my house tonight? Will won't be back until Monday night. I was gonna invite Garcia to stay over anyways. Play games, eat junk food, maybe watch movies all night?' **_

**GARCIA: **_**'I can't. And I was actually going to ask if I could take Henry for the night. I'm trying to get Kevin in the baby mode and it's usually easier with a baby around.'**_

**EMILY: **_smiling __**'You're trying to have a baby?'**_

**GARCIA: **_**'I've been thinking about it. It's always been in the back of my mind. Of course when I first started wanting babies they were cute little chubby chocolate swirl babies with Derek's last name but I guess Kevin will do.' **__she says smiling_

**JJ: **_**'Good for you Penelope. I hope that works out. And I guess it's okay if you take Henry for the night. He still has drops he needs for his ears but other than that he seems to be feeling better so he won't be too fussy tonight.' **__turning to Emily __**'The offer is still open though. We can go grab a drink or something later?'**_

**EMILY: **_**'Okay. Sounds fun. I'll go home and grab a shower and then we'll meet up for dinner and grab drinks after?'**_

**JJ: **_**'Okay. It's a date.'**_

_Did I just say that? 'It's a date'? I wish it were a date. _

As I'm getting dressed I can't decide what to wear. I want her to notice me but I don't want to wear anything too revealing because we're having dinner first. In no time at all my entire closet is empty. My bed is completely covered in clothes. On the top of the pile, I see the perfect outfit. My black, short jump-suit. Capped sleeves, metal zipper up the front and a lot of leg. Now I just need to find my silver strappy sandals and I'm ready to go.

She picked an Italian restaurant about ten minutes from her apartment. I arrived first so I grabbed a booth instead of a table, I figure it would leave more opportunity to get close. I sit down and open the menu. The waiter brings two glasses of water and as he's walking off I see her. Long wavy hair, red strappy dress cut above the knee, black stilettos. She looks amazing.

**EMILY: **_**'Sorry I'm late. I had to bribe my neighbor to take Clooney for the night.'**_

**JJ: **_**'It's not a problem. I had just gotten here myself. You look absolutely gorgeous Emily'**_

**EMILY: **_**'Thanks. I bought this dress forever ago and have never had the chance to wear so I figured why not tonight?'**_

Dinner goes amazingly. I thought that I would feel weird talking to her after the dream and everything but I don't. The strange part about it is how relaxed I am when she's around.

When we leave the restaurant we take 'her' car back to 'her' place. When I said drinks I thought we would be going to the bar. I'm not sure I can trust myself at her place. I've been there before, just not like this.


	3. Not Like This

This chapter is a little explicit and my first attempt at writing anything like it. Definitely an MA rating. The chapter takes place later in the evening after JJ's dinner with Emily. A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Maybe she knows how I feel about her after all. I've caught her gazing at me at times. But if she knows how I feel about her, does she think of tonight as a date?

Back at her place she has everything set up when we walk in. Drinks, music, dessert. After a few drinks it gets harder not to just tell her about the dream I had. But I don't say anything because I don't want to ruin the moment.

As it's getting later I remember that I left my car at the restaurant. I tell Emily that I should probably get going…..

**EMILY: **_**'Why don't you just crash here tonight. Neither one of us should really be driving right now and Henry is with Garcia so you really don't have any reason to go home tonight. Besides, it's nice having you here.'**__ I hesitate but ultimately agree. What have I gotten myself into? She moves in a little closer. __**'JJ. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since the first day I walked into the office. At first I just thought it was a silly little crush but crushes don't last for years and…….'**__ Before she could finish I found myself kissing her. I don't do this kind of thing. This isn't like me but I can't stop. It's even better than my dream. It's real. My lips on hers, her hands on me._

Before I knew it we were undressing each other. I feel her hands all over me, her warm breath on my skin as she kisses her way down my bare body. When she reaches my fun-spot she pauses, looks up and says **'Are you sure you wanna do this?'** All I can manage to say is **'Don't stop'**. She smiles and goes down on me like no one else has. My back arches as my hips grind in time with her every movement. I bite my lip as I try not to make a sound but feeling her inside me overwhelms my body with pleasure and I can't help but moan loudly. My nails dig into the floor and I scream as waves of pleasure take over me.

I reach down and gently pull her up towards me and then we roll over so that she is on her back and I'm straddling her bare body. Just as I lean down to kiss her my cell rings. I try to ignore it as I put my lips to hers but it goes off once again. **"JJ, answer it. It could be about Henry. Besides, I'm not going anywhere."** She says with a smile. I look at the caller I.D. and my heart drops. **"It's Will."** I let it go to voicemail. He'll assume I'm asleep. Wait? Why is he calling my cell this late at night? Why didn't he just call the house? I check my voicemail only to find out that Will cut his trip short. He got home 2 hours ago to an empty house.

As Emily and I rush to get dressed I call Will back to assure him that me and Henry are both okay. I explained that Penelope took Henry for the night so I went out with Emily. **"Emily, I have to go."** Even though I really wanted to say 'don't let me go'. **"I know. I'll drive you to your car." **The whole ride to the restaurant, neither of us said a word. When we had finally reached my car it seemed like the longest drive ever. As I was pulling off my cell rang again, this time it was Emily. **"Are you okay JJ?" "Yeah. Why?" "Because you live in the other direction."** I had taken the turn back to her place.

I pull into my driveway and sit for a minute just recovering from earlier that night. I make myself get out of the car and unlock the front door. I turn the knob. I open the door to a candle lit room. I walk in even further and see fresh strawberries and a bottle of champagne chilling on ice. I turn the corner and Will greets me with a rose and kiss. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done just an hour ago.

He opens the champagne and pours two glasses. We sit at the table and talk about his trip and why it was cut short (which, by the way, is because the boat they rented sank after one of his buddies got drunk and shot a hole in it.). I was just praying that he wouldn't ask about my night, but he did. I lied. **"It's better now."** And then I leaned forward and put my lips to his. That's all it took to get his mind off the night and onto me. He lifted me up onto the kitchen table, unzipped my jumper and pulled it off me like it was nothing. With every kiss, with every touch, I felt Emily. Even when he slid inside me, all I could think about was her.


	4. Seperation

**As soon as Will fell asleep that night, I snuck to the kitchen to text Emily. I waited a few minutes but she never text back. I sat at the table in the dark for a few minutes thinking about what I knew I had to tell Will in the morning and dreading the conversation. Realizing that no matter how long I sat there it wasn't going to change anything, I went to bed.**

**The next morning I got up a little earlier than Will and made breakfast. It's always nice to wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon. I was almost finished when Will walked in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Mornin'" **he says with a smile and pours some juice. I fix our plates and we sit at the table. Will takes a few bites and then looks up, **"You're awfully quiet this morning. Is everything okay?". "No." **I didn't even hesitate. **"This isn't working Will. We're not happy. I'm not happy. When I'm not working you're flying to Louisiana and when I am working you're wishing you were in Louisiana. You miss your job. That's never going to change. I love Henry and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world but if I hadn't gotten pregnant you would've never left. We love each other but we're not **_**in**_** love. I don't think we ever were."**

By the time I was finished my cheeks were drenched in tears. He just sat there with a look of relief on his face and teary-eyed, like he was glad he didn't have to say it. Then finally, **"I know. I thought it was the right thing, moving here to be with you. It worked for a while but you're right J.J., we're not happy, not together." **He walked over, gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, **"I'll move my things to the guest room while you're out getting Henry from Penelope's." **

As I'm clearing the table I hear my phone going off in the other room. I look at the caller ID and see Emily's name and I can't help but smile. I opened the message and read, **'Hey, I didn't get your text until this morning, my phone was off last night. Is everything o.k.?'** I wanted so badly to tell her what had just happened but I didn't. **'I just wanted to say goodnight.'** As soon as the message was sent, I threw some clothes on and walked out the door.

I called Garcia to let her know I was on my way. They were just getting up so I stopped and grabbed coffee and doughnuts. After everything that happened I couldn't wait to see Henry. I get to her door and just as I'm about to knock, Kevin opens the door. **"I tried to stop her."** he says with a 'we're in trouble' look on his face. I walk in to see Henry in a new outfit playing with a new remote control car. **"Garcia! My house is turning into a toy store."** Trying to talk herself out of trouble, **"I know, I know but he's so cute and it was on sale. I couldn't help myself."** I reached down and picked up Henry, gave him a big hug and kiss and told him I loved him.

I took everyone to lunch at a local deli, letting time pass before heading home. I knew that I couldn't stall for long but I had to try. A few hours passed and it was time to go home. I pull in the driveway and Will is sitting on the steps. As he gets Henry out of the car I take the bags inside. I put Henry's things away and head to my bedroom. I thought that seeing Will's side of the closet empty, all of his things gone, would make me sad, but it didn't. I turn and walk out, closing the door to my room and my past with Will.


	5. After Hours Lovin'

I thought that when I told Will about what happened with Emily he would be upset but he wasn't. He didn't even act a little bit shocked. He just sat there calmly and listened. I was telling him about meeting her for dinner and then going back to her place when I got so frustrated I had to stop: JJ- _"Why aren't you reacting?" _WILL- _"What?" _JJ- _"I'm standing here telling you that I cheated and you're just sitting there!" _WILL- _"How am I suppose to act JJ? You said it yourself, the only reason we were even together is Henry." _He was right. I guess I just wanted to fight. All of this was so new to me. I was the one who didn't know how to react. I had cheated on the father of my son, with another woman whom happened to be my co-worker. Is there any way I could possibly make a bigger mess of things?

The next day I went into work early. I was scared and excited at the same time. I hadn't spoken to Emily since the night she….Rocked My World! (I had to say it). I knew it was going to be awkward, I just didn't know how awkward. No sooner than I sat down at my desk the phone rang. It was Hotch. He said he was on his way in and wanted everyone in the conference room when he got there. He emailed me the case number so I could put copies together for the team. It was a local case. A serial rapist. The only connection between the victims is that they are all just passing through.

Everyone starts to arrive. First Spence followed by Rossi, Garcia, Emily, Hotch and finally Derek. I hand out the case files as Hotch starts going over the case. He sends Derek and Emily to a crime scene, Spence and Rossi to the morgue to examine the victims and I head out with Hotch to interview family members of the victims. It turned out to be a short case. The un-sub slipped up on one of the victims and we got a DNA hit. The only thing we had left to do was get him to tell us where he left his latest victim. After waiting hours for him to talk, everybody headed back to the office to finish up paperwork and then call it a night.

One by one the gang was heading home. I had already finished my work but I wanted to have a minute alone with Emily. I was hoping since she hadn't left yet that she was doing the same. It turns out I was right. I was about to step out to grab something to eat when Emily walked in. EMILY- _"I think we should talk about the other night. If I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable, I.." _JJ- _"There was nothing uncomfortable about it Emily. The other night was amazing.: _EMILY- _"It's just you really didn't say much after so I didn't know if you were freaked out about it."_ As she was talking I walked over to the door and locked it. I turned around and started kissing her. Her lips were so soft. I push her back onto my desk, files hit the floor. I slowly run my hand down her thigh, then back up between her legs lifting her skirt in the process. I begin to massage her through her panties. I feel her throbbing as she starts to rock her hips. She leans back on my desk and I slide her panties off. I push my fingers inside her as my tongue is massaging her clit. She bites her lip trying not to make a sound but she can't hold it back any longer. She moans as her juices run down my fingers. I pull them out and taste her. I don't know if it was the heat of the moment or the look of pleasure on Emily's face but I didn't want to stop. Emily stood up about to take her top off when we heard a knock at the door…. To Be Continued.


End file.
